As a technique for introducing an impurity into a semiconductor, a plasma doping method is known in the art in which an impurity is introduced into a semiconductor in the form of ions with a low energy.
A gas containing an impurity such as boron or arsenic diluted with helium or hydrogen is used as the process gas for plasma doping (see Patent Document 1).